Nine Months of Hell
by i-luv-those-who-review
Summary: NaruHina Sequel to 'Love, Tears, and a Mission'. Hinata makes a mistake with Naruto during a mission and is paying for it now. She loves him but will the relationship pull through with the 9 months and many problems? Order of fanfics in profile. ON HOLD
1. One down, Family and a Village Left

--------------------'Time/ How much time'-------------------- : Time skip

--------------------Meanwhile-------------------- : while that happened, so did this

"In parenthesis" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause

_Italic _:thinking

**_Bold and Italic _**: Kyuubi speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... Except the baby... I do own 'it' sort of, cept 'it' isn't born yet

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A NaruHina Love Story Sequel Part 1**

"Tsunade-sama, I-I-I-"

"Hinata?"

"I think, I-I made a m-m-mistake."

"As in?"

"I-I think, I think I-I-I mi-might-"

"Might what?"

"Um... might b-b-be pr-pr-pre-preg-"

"Pregnant?"

"Um...ye-yeah..."

"Dam you Naruto... I didn't tell-"

"Ahhh... it isn't all his fault..."

"Hinata? You of all people?..." Hinata blushed. "You know what happens before you get pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure you do... because if you did the you wouldn't think you're pregnant."

"I-I know wha-what go-goes on t-to be pre-pre-pre-"

"Pregnant."

"Yeah..." she turned a deeper shade of red.

"Well I should probably check before we start talking. Does Naruto know?"

"No, not yet. I didn't want to tell him and then I'm not really pre-pre-pregnant."

"Very well, meet me down by the hospital in two hours; if I leave now, Shizune will throw a fit thinking I'm out for Sake."

"Okay, two hours then," she said as she left the office. When the door was closed, Tsunade put her head on her hands.

"Hinata... you just created a huge problem for yourself."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I really rather not run into Naruto... I'm just going to go home._ She jumped off on tops of buildings. In no time Hinata was at the Hyuuga residence front door. She pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

'Out to get dinner and Father is training Neji.'

_I have about an hour and half to kill... I'm going to go sleep for an hour._ She put the note back where she found it and went to her room to find the one person she didn't want to see at the moment. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you... wondered if you wanted to take a walk or something."

"Umm... n-no t-thanks. I'm kind of t-tired."

"Okay, I'll go train then..."

"B-but you c-can come o-over tonight f-for dinner."

"With your family?" He asked with a worried tone. She nodded in response. "DO YOU WANT ME DEAD?!?!"

"No..." _But your going to be anyway._

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Y-yeah." Naruto kissed her on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow Hinata-hime," he said before he jumped out of Hinata's bedroom window. She took her jacket off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Hinata collapsed on her bed without bothering to pick the jacket up.

"Naruto..." _How am I going to tell you?... How am I going to tell Father?..._ She slowly fell asleep and woke up 45 minutes later when she heard her door open.

"Sorry Hinata, didn't know you were sleeping."

"No, don't worry. I had to get up soon anyway," Hinata said as she sat up and put her hand to her head.

"Just got home from the village, do you want to come down for some fruit?"

"Ummm... Sure, why not?" Hinata picked her jacket up off the floor and slipped it on. Hanabi left Hinata's room as Hinata followed. They went down the stairs and sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Here's some fruit..." Hanabi said as she pushed the plate of cut fruit towards her older sister.

"T-thanks," Hinata said as she took a piece. They sat there for about five minutes in silence eating the fruit.

"Hinata?" Hinata looked up from the table to her sister. "Is something wrong?"

"W-what?"

"Your way quietier today then usual."

"N-no I'm n-not... I-I'm just t-t-thinking."

"What about?"

"N-nothing m-much," but that wasn't true in the littlest sense. Hinata was thinking, but not about nothing, she was thinking about how her father will react to his 16 year-old daughter being pregnant and more importantly, how Naruto will react. "I s-s-should be l-leaving."

"Huh?"

"I'm s-supose to be m-meeting Tsunade-sama in a few minutes." _Actually 40 minutes but I don't feel like staying here..._

"Oh... okay, if you're not home by dinner or Father asks, I'll tell him."

"S-s-see you l-later," Hinata stuttered as she stood up.

"Okay..." _She is definately not okay... something is up with her..._ Hanabi thought as she watched her sister leave.

_Where should I go that I definately won't see Naruto?... THE LIBRARY!!!_ Hinata was thinking standing on the steps just infront of her door, she then took off to the libary on the top of buildings. _It will be quiet there too..._

--------------------40 Minutes--------------------

"Hinata... you're right on time."

"Y-yes Tsu-Tsunade-sama."

"Well lets go in," Tsunade-sama told Hinata as she put her hand on the upper middle of Hinata's back to lead her in. Tsunade-sama lead Hinata to a room with a bunch of different equipment and a screen with things hooked to it.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade-s-sama, w-what is all o-o-of this?"

"You'll find out what most of it does in the mext few months, just lay on the table there." Hinata laid on the only table in the room before Tsunade-sama walked over to her. "I have to lift your shirt just over your stomach, okay?"

"Y-yeah." Tsuande-sama lifted the shirt and put a cold gel on Hinata's stomach. Hinata shivered when she first felt the gel.

"Sorry," Tsunade-sama said when Hinata shivered. Tsunade-sama took a device and started to move it on Hinata's stomach slowly, moving the gel in the process, while watching the screen. After a little bit Hinata got use to the gel that was cold previously and Tsunade-sama stopped moving the device after a few minutes. Hinata was watching the screen in curiousity.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama? What do you see?"

"Well... simply, the start of your child."

"W-where is it?" Tsunade-sama outlines a circle type thing. "Tha-that's the, the baby?"

"Yeah, it will grow bigger and start to look like a human few months in," she said as she handed Hinata some tissue to wipe the gel off.

"Wow... i-it feels weird h-having a... a human inside me." (--Me: Hello!!! Earth to Hinata!!! You thought it was pleasureable the first time a human was in you, or a fox boy for that matter.)

"Well, it could grow to a child if you want to keep it."

"You mean, I could have an abortion?"

"If you want."

"I-I don't k-k-know, I should talk to Nar-"

"Hinata!" Tsunade-sama said sternly. "It isn't Naruto's body, he won't have to deal with people staring at him as he walks down the street. He won't have to, and I hate to say this but, he won't have to deal with family... with parents... with a father."

"I get it, but I should still talk to him and my father about it before I make that choice."

(--Me: Okay, just want to tell you guys a few things b4 the end of the chappie... this story, for the overall pregnancy is going to be pretty easy for me. My mom has been pregnant many times around me and I know the effects well. It will be very easy for me because I will only have to add my story into her pregnacy but I have never been pregnant myself; Arigato Kami because if I have been I would have been disowned, if not murdered; but it's not like I have even done anything to possibly get pregnant so yeah... So if I make a mistake with anything I'm very sorry and just leave a review and I'll try to change/fix the problem. Arigato for reading the sequel!!! I'm really glad you liked the prequel 'Love, Tears, and a Mission' enough to read this. --Writer Me: AND NOW BACK TO THE STORY!!! 'In loud announcer voice')

"What ever you would like, just come by my office when you have made your choice."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama."

"It's no problem."

"Oh and Tsunade-sama... please don't tell anyone about this yet," Hinata had a pleading look on her face.

"Of course I won't."

"Arigato," Hinata got up and left leaving Tsunade-sama in the room.

_Hinata... I can't believe you... This is Jiraiya's fault. Naruto being with him for two years and Jiraiya's constant girl watching must have rubbed off on Naruto! I'm gonna kick Jiraiya's fucking ass for this!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh my Kami... this isn't good. I don't think I would be able to kill an unborn child... much less my unborn child. I should talk to Naruto... I've been avoiding him all day, he might think I'm mad at him... Oh well, I have to try and talk to him anyway._ Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts when she opened the hospital doors to run into Sakura.

"Konichiwa Hinata. What are you doing here?"

Hinata turned red before saying, "Oh, um... looking for Tsunade-sama..."

"Oh, I was looking for her too and Shizune told me she said she would be here but was possibly at the bar... of course I go to the bar first and she wasn't there so I came here. Did you find her?"

"Oh, um... yeah. Uh, have you seen Naruto?"

"Yeah, he was on his way home from training with Kakashi-sensai."

"Arigato," Hinata said as she left and Sakura went to find Tsunade-sama.

Hinata walked threw the village leisurely but with a little haste in her step towards Naruto's apartment. When she arrived at his door she didn't bother to knock knowing he never locked it because he could never remember the key anymore.

"Hinata-hime..." Naruto said as he got up from his seat by the table. She met him half way, put her arms around his neck, pulled him down to her level. and kissed him. She licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, when Naruto realized he let her in. Their tongues entertwined and fought a fierce battle. "Hinata-hime, I thought-"

"I never thought I'd say this but... you're thinking too much."

"Shikamaru's right... women are troublesome." (--Me: I am a woman/girl person. Like not a girl (child) not a woman (adult). I'm like somewhere in between...)

"And does Shikamaru have a girlfriend?"

"Well, no..." Hinata kissed him again and some how Naruto tripped over the arm of his couch and fell back onto it pulling Hinata on top of him, slightly breaking the kiss that was so passionate yet tender. They looked at each other for a while.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she looked away from him.

He took her cheek softly in his hand and turned her head to look at him before he said, "Hinata-hime, what is it?"

"I-I'm pre-pre-pregnant."

His jaw dropped, "Your pregnant?!?!"

"Umm... Ye-yeah."

"Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami!"

"Well, that's better then I thought you'd take it."

"Are you sure?!?! Like-"

"Yeah. That is why I kind of avoided you today. I wanted to see Tsunade-sama on my own. I didn't want to tell you and it just give you false concern."

"But how could you?!?! We only did it once!!!"

"I-it only takes one time..."

"Does your father know? Neji? Your sister? Anyone?"

"You, me, and Tsunade-sama."

"Wh-wh-when a-are you go-going to tell yo-your father?"

"Probably tomorrow."

"I'll go write my will now."

"Naruto!"

"Well if Neji doesn't kill me your father will! Or other way around!"

Still laying on Naruto she kissed him softly on the cheek, "I would leave the household before I let that happen." She then kissed him deeply until she started to feel Naruto's manhood slightly grow. "Isn't that what started this, well I don't want to call our child problem but this um... disturbance?"

"Can I help it with you laying on me, kissing me like that?!"

"Then I better get going," she said as she started to get off of Naruto.

Naruto quickly sat up and grabbed her around the waist, "You're already pregnant...what does it matter now?"

"True... but if I don't get home, my father will kill me... and the baby..."

"Just for a little!!! Come on you kiss me like that and you want to leave?!?!" Naruto practically whined.

"Fine..." she agreed seeing how he pulled her onto his lap and she was now basically sitting right on his manhood and could feel it growing under her. It was poking her butt and she moved around on him giving him an ackward lap dance, that he obviously enjoyed because he moaned before moaning her name in pleasure.

"You like that?" She teased, he nodded and moaned in response. She liked **his** lips before saying, "Good," and getting up. She was at his door before he had time to realize what was happening.

"Wait?! Where are you going?!"

"You said 'Just stay for a little,' that was just a little."

Naruto pouted and said childishly, "That was mean Hinata-hime! I am a teenaged boy! I need you more then that!"

"You're cute when you confess your love and need for me... for being so cute you get another kiss before I leave." She went over to Naruto who was sitting on the couch, and put her lips to his and without waiting to get entrance, stuck her tongue threw his lips. He slowly laid down while being absorbed by Hinata's kiss. She pulled away panting, "Now I really have to go..."

"Fine... Come over tomorrow and warn me if I'm going to be killed."

Hinata walked away to his door, "See you tomorrow," she said and left.

_I can't believe we are going to have a baby... Hiashi is either going to kill me, kick Hinata out, or never let her see me again. I'm so sorry Hinata._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late Hinata!"

"I-I'm sorry. I m-must have d-dozed off a-after t-training."

"Your sister said that you went to see the Hokage."

"I-I w-went to t-train after."

"Fine, but don't let it happen again... Go change for dinner." Hinata went to her room and her sister followed.

"Hinata-san, I don't believe that. Where did you really go?"

"To see Naruto. I had to tell him something important," Hinata said as she went into her closet to get her dinner kimono.

"What was so important that you had to be late?"

"It's nothing... you'll find out tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow? What's so special about tomorrow?"

"I'm going to tell Father tomorrow, you will probably find out after I tell him."

"Just tell me please!"

"I'm pregnant." Hanabi started laughing.

"You?! Your jo-" she saw Hinata's serious face, "You aren't joking are you?" Hinata nodded a no. "Hin-Hinata-san?"

"I have to change, keep it quiet until I tell Father." Hanabi nodded a silent yes and left. Hinata started to take her shirt off and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked down at her stomach to see a very small bump, _I can't believe someone is in there... My father is going to kill me..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay next part Hinata tells her father!!! What will happen? Will he accept it? Will he kick her out? Will he kill Naruto? What will he say? How does the Kyuubi fit into all of this? Why am I asking you these questions? I don't know... See you next time!!!

Those people who aren't going to read the next chapter, TELL ME WHY!!! I'm so tired of seeing that I have so many hits for the first chapter but less then half for the second chapter... no reviews telling me what I did wrong... like... I don't know why and it's REALLY REALLY pissing me off!!! Like those people, can you atleast like, give the second chapter a try or like just leave a review telling me what I did wrong!!! It's just so fustrating!!!


	2. Two down, a Village Left

--------------------'Time/ How much time'-------------------- : Time skip

--------------------Meanwhile-------------------- : while that happened, so did this

"In parenthesis" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause

_Italic _:thinking

**_Bold and Italic _**: Kyuubi speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... Except the baby... I do own 'it' sort of, cept 'it' isn't born yet

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A NaruHina Love Story Sequel Part 2**

Next morning Hinata wakes up and lays in her bed. _Today I'm going to tell my father. Today I'm going to tell my father. Today I'm going to tell my father. Today I'm going to- This isn't working!!! I can't tell my father, I have to though. I can tell him. I can. I think..._ Hinata went down the stairs to see her sister sitting at the table. Hinata made eye contact with Hanabi but in a few seconds Hanabi looked down to her breakfast. "Konichiwa Hanabi-san," Hinata greeted.

"Konichiwa Hinata-san. Have you told-"

"SHUT IT!"

"Told who what?" Hiashi asked as he walked in with Neji, from the looks of it, early morning training.

"Well... um... you... th-that I-I-I-I'm, um... well... I'm pre-pregnant."

"YOUR PREGNANT?!?!" Neji screamed. "YOU'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN WITH ANYONE!!! **WHO IS THE GUY WHO RAPED YOU?!?!"**

"I-I wasn't r-raped."

"That means... you wanted to do it?!?!" Neji said highly surprised.

"Hinata, how could you go through with careless actions knowing it would disgrace the Hyuuga name?" Hiashi asked sternly.

"All you think about is the Hyuuga name! 'What do you think people think of you?' 'How are you going to be my successor when you can't even beat your sister, much less a branch member?' 'You are a failure as a daughter, letting her father down, and an heir.' You never think of how I've improved! Or how... "

"No, I'm your father no longer. You are not to come back to this house ever."

"But Father!"

"I told you! As of now I am not your father!"

"Hinata!!! NO FATHER!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!"

"Hanabi-san, please," Hinata said wiping away a few tears and holding her head high. "I figured it might some to this. Don't worry about me."

"Hinata-san..." Hanabi said as she burst into tears and Hinata left the Hyuuga household. When she shut the doot she rested on it in shock, tears forming in her eyes.

_Why, why am I so upset? I figured this was going to happen. But if I knew this was going to happen... why am I still so shocked?_ Unconsciously she had started walking, deep in thought, thinking about the incident that happened just a few moments ago. When she finally looked up, she found herself walking up to Naruto's apartment and heard the shower on. _Like the day he figured it out... about a month ago... When this started..._ She opened the door, walked in, and shut it behind her. She figured Naruto hadn't heard her entry considering the shower was still running. What she did next surprised even her. She undressed and left her clothes on Naruto's couch. She then walked over to the bathroom and opened the door quietly so not to be heard, slipped in, then shut the door just as quietly. He still did not realize anyone's presence in the bathroom. Hinata could hear the shower running but that was not all she could hear... a voice... singing? She moved closer to the shower to hear him better. He was singing and he was... good?! She listened closely to his voice. It was soft, yet firm and deep, and sexy.

"_Baby I need you  
Right by my side  
If I can't have you  
I will surely cry. _

_If I loose you  
I can't imagine what I'd do  
Not being able to hold you  
I will surely cry._" He said the last few words slower then the others and came to a stop. Hinata opened the shower curtain to see a stunned Naruto looking at her. She started to sing in higher notes then Naruto did, as she stepped into the shower.

_"Baby I need you  
Right by my side  
If I can't have you  
I will surely cry._" Hinata sang before Naruto joined her.

"_**If I loose you  
I can't imagine what I'd do  
Not being able to hold you  
I will surely cry**._" Naruto sang low and Hinata high.

"Hin-Hinata I didn't know you could sing like that."

"That goes for two of us. But I didn't know you could sing like that."

"What? I'm horrible."

"No Naruto. You really aren't." (--Me: They are standing in the shower... They were singing to each other in the shower! aww... it's so cute!!! P.S. I wrote that song and I think it sux **BIG TIME** but please write me a review telling me your truthful opinion after you read the full song, it's coming up in a bit.)

"Well, would you let me sing it to you without hiding then?"

Hinata blushed, "Please."

_"Baby I need you  
Right by my side  
If I can't have you  
I will surely cry. _

_If I loose you  
I can't imagine what I'd do  
Not being able to hold you  
I will surely cry. _

_I couldn't live without you  
That I know for sure  
Whenever I'm not with you  
I will surely cry._

_I will miss you  
Every moment of my day  
If I cannot be with you  
I will surely cry. _

_Baby I love you  
Deep in my heart  
No one can replace you  
Hinata... I love you."_

"Nar-Naruto? D-Did you wri-write that whole s-song?" Hinata asked almost speechless.

Naruto put his hand behind his head, "Yeah... Was it that bad?"

"N-no. N-not at all. I-it was anazing." (--Me: Again... I think I did really bad...)

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was really sweet Naruto," she pulled him closer to her, her breasts rubbed against his chest. He tried to keep his manhood under control but it didn't work. (I'm sorry to all guys reading, I don't think that all guys think about is like sex and stuff but for God's sake and mine! He spent two and a half years with Ero-sennin! PERVY-sennin!!! Like obviously he's going to be a bit pervy/horny even if it isn't even close to/ as bad as Ero-sennin (Jiraiya))To his surprise, she pulled him down closer. She started playing with his ear in her mouth and nibbled on it softly.

"Hinata!" he moaned in pleasure. "Please don't do this or I'll be forced-" he stopped short because he felt his hardened manhood go in her but he didn't push himself in her. "Hin-Hinata?"

"Forced to what?"

"Hin-Hinata?"

"What? Only you get to take the initiative?"

"Huh?"

"Only you get to... um... push?"

"Well... no... but I wasn't expecting it from you..."

"Oh..." she backed away from him.

"I didn't mean it like an insult... it was just surprising." She felt two strong arms wrap around her body from behind.

"Nar-Naruto... I can't go back home." (Have you noticed, she plays around with him and then tells him the bad news... interesting...)

"What?!" He turned her around and looked in her eyes.

She held her arms infront of her, "Can I stay here... with you?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you be able to?" He took her in a tight embrace.

"Arigato Naruto," she put her arms around him and blushed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"You-your poking m-me."

"Oh," he blushed, "I-I'm sorry." She opened the curtains of the shower.

Half way out of the shower, she turned back to Naruto, "Come on."

_She still has no clothes on... Why isn't she blushing? She has become really comfortable being around me... I kind of miss her blushing though. It was cute..._

_**I know a way to get her to blush.**_

_What the fuck?! Kyuubi?! What the hell?! When did you come into all of this?!_

_**Just now... Do you want to make her blush?**_

_Well... I guess..._

_**Squeeze her ass.**_

"No!"

"Naruto?"

_**Smart**_

_Shut it you stupid fox!_

_**Just do it**_

_Wait. How do you know she'll blush?_

_**I've had my fair share of guys... well demon guys but all the same.**_

_Woo!!! Fox! Your gay?!_

_**You stupid kid! No! I'm a female.**_

_Wooo!!! I definately didn't expect that._

_**By the way kid... Arigato for mating with that girl.**_

_Huh?_

_**I connected one of your seeds with one of mine but I needed a female to hold it... A.K.A. that girl over there.**_

_Wait... so it's your child?!_

_**Well technically yes... but the child will have your mates and your features and stuff of that sort, too complicated to explain it, but your child will hold my child in it. I made sure of that. And it won't look anything like me.**_

_Arigato Kami!_

_**Excuse you!**_

_Well I don't want my child looking like a demon fox in a world of humans. It was bad enough for me and I didn't even look like a demon fox._

_**That's probably the only answer I would have accepted.**_

"Naruto? You coming?" She was standing by the couch looking threw the open bathroom door at him standing there.

_**Sqeeze her ass.**_

_Shut up you stupid fox!!!_ He walked over to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent down and kissed Hinata, all the time thinking about what the Kyuubi said. He worked his hands down from Hinata's waist to her butt. She felt his hands and started to blush. _She really is cute when she blushes._

_**I told you it would work.**_

_I told you to shut up!!! And stop reading my thoughts!!!_

_**Can't help it... their so juicy and impure.**_

"You little bitch!!!..." Hinata stopped and looked at him. "Opps did that come out of my mouth?" She nodded. "That was meant for the Kyuubi, She's reading my thoughts... sorry Hinata."

**_Hahahahahahahahaha nice one... haha you totally haha just ruined haha the moment!!! Hahahahahahahaha_**

_It wasn't me you stupid fox bitch!!! It was you!!!_

_**I wasn't the one who screamed out 'You little bitch!!!'**_

_I hate you... you know that, right..._

_**I'll live with it...**_

"Naruto I need to get my clothes from my house... but I'm not allowed back..." She said as she let go of Naruto, went to the bathroom and started to dry off with a towel that was sitting in there.

"How about tomorrow night we'll sneak into your room and get your clothes." _Dam you fox..._

_**Haha**_

"Well I was thinking I'll just get my good clothes and money I have saved, plus I know where my father leaves the money that he has in the house. We can take some of that and leave all the t-shirts and things with the Hyuuga family crest on it there. Then tomorrow go out and get new stuff.," Hinata said as she pulled on her panties and bra, they weren't black this time.

"Well... if that is what you want to do, that works... Um... I'm gonna go get dressed..."

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow a shirt? I only have my p.j.'s." she said looking at him holding her pair of black pants with violet swirls on it and violet cami with lace on the top. She put the cami on and it only covered half of Hinata's breasts.

"You are definitely not walking out like that... I would get too jealous of all the guys staring, plus I'd have a bulge the whole time we are out..."

She giggled and blushed at his comment, "You can go get dressed now..."

"Oh..." he turned red from being naked when she was pretty much dressed. He turned around to go to his room and left her alone in his living room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The baby is all the Kyuubi's fault!!! Oh my Kami!!! I wan't even expecting that and I wrote the stinkin story!!! I feel kind of bad for Naruto and Hinata... the Kyuubi had to ruin the moment.

_**What are you talking about?!?! I didn't ruin the freaking moment!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

(In scared, don't hurt me voice) Of course you didn't. Also the baby could've happened without you... The way I was writing the story, I wasn't even planning to have you in it so I didn't mean it like that... I just meant... that um...

_**(In sarcastic tone) Of course you didn't mean it like that!!! (Red chakra starts flowing and tails start flinging)**_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Wait since when do I have the characters come out of the story?!?! (Waves a magic wand) Impaculous go backulous!!!...

_**Um... kid, wrong type of story... that would be a Harry Potter fanfic...**_

Oh... um... then just be gone:-D hehe... just me being silly... :-P


	3. THIRD CHAPTER FINALLY!

--------------------'Time/ How much time'-------------------- : Time skip

--------------------Meanwhile-------------------- : while that happened, so did this

"In parenthesis" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause (usually)

Italic :thinking

**_Bold and Italic : Kyuubi speaking_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... Except the baby... I do own 'it' sort of, cept 'it' isn't born yet

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A NaruHina Love Story Sequel Part 3**

(--Me: Quick note, I couldn't find a way to upload the story cause the document thing wasn't working!!! I've had it typed for almost three days now!!! I can put this chapter up thanks Desert Mortician. Thank you so much!!! Now if anyone knows why I can't fix my profile... email me please!!! Sorry... on to the story!!!)

She pulled her pants on and then looked around his apartment. _I didn't realize all of this trash before..._ She started picking the garbage and dirty clothes up off the floor. When she stood up she saw Naruto standing there looking at her. "I'm sorry."

"No... It's okay, I was going to clean it up later anyway," he handed Hinata one of his shirts which she slipped on.

"Tsunade-sama wants me to tell her weather (--Me: I know, not the right "weather" but I don't know how to spell the correct one so you'll kind of have to deal.) I am keeping the baby or not when I make up my mind. And I have so I'm going to tell her."

"No you're not."

"What? But I-"

"Atleast not alone."

"Oh..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade-sama heard a knock on the door while her head was down resting on a pile of paper-work, she slowly lifted her head and said, "Come in." The door was opened and in walked Naruto and Hinata, hands intertwined.

"Konichiwa Tsunade-baa chan." "Konichiwa Tsunade-sama." Was said at the same time.

"Konichiwa Naruto, Hinata. What is it?"

"I told Naruto and my father and I'm going to keep it."

"Really? All right. -hic-up- How did your father take it?"

"Um... well he kind of... kick me out of the house/ clan."

"I'm going to guess that you are living with Naruto." Hinata and Naruto both nodded. "Well if that is the case, go back to your apartment and -hic-up- pack your stuff."

"Huh?!"

"You're moving."

"Moving?! How?! To where?!" Naruto was screaming.

"To your father's old house."

"M-my father's."

"Yes. Before he sealed the Kyuubi in you, he told Sandaime-" (--Me: That's the third right?!?!)

"He sealed the Kyuubi in me... so my father w-was Yondaime?" She nodded. Naruto fell in a chair from shock.

"Yondaime told Sandaime that when you become of age to give you -hic-up- Dam Sake!!! It tastes so good yet it's so evil!!! Oh... right, he told him to give you the house, everything in it, and all of the money he had."

"But he isn't of age," Hinata said.

"But you two are going to have a -hic-up- child and you are going to need more room for it then that little apartment."

"Where is it located?" Hinata asked seeing how Naruto was still in shock.

"Well... it is pretty close to the Uchiha clan residence, -hic-up- well the former Uchiha clan residence."

"Sasuke..." Hinata put her arms loosely around Naruto's neck while standing behind him.

"Would that be all?"

"Yeah... I think so..."

_She's drunk... she's always drunk... it really isn't a good thing for her to be drunk all the time... and it's a bad influence on the children._ Naruto stoodup, still in shock and left with Hinata by his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was speechless all the way to his apartment and still, sitting on his couch.

"Naruto will you please... say something."

"Wow."

"Other then that..."

"WOW!"

"I give up..." She sat on the couch next to Naruto for a few more minutes. "I'm tired... Wake me up when you can say something other then 'Wow'."

"Wow." She got up and went to Naruto's room.

It's kind of hard to believe he is Yondaime's son... But then again, they do look alot alike, she thought before letting her mind wonder to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke and found herself tangled with Naruto. She saw the room had darkened and figured it was dark out. Naruto then woke from Hinata's stirring.

"Can you say something other then 'Wow'?"

"Wow... Just kidding." Hinata rolled her eyes at his response. She stayed tangled with Naruto for a while enjoying the warmth his body gave off before untangling herself and starting to get out of bed. "Where are you going?" He asked as Hinata stopped on the edge of the bed.

"Kitchen."

"Why?"

"Make dinner."

"It's the middle of the night," Naruto said as he propped up his head on his hand and laid on his side.

_He's so sexy like that!!!_ "You aren't hungry then?" She asked trying to hold back a blush that was slowly escaping.

"Not really..."

"Oh... well, I'm gonna make something cause I'm hungry," she said before she left and Naruto laid on his back. He came out a few minutes later. He saw Hinata looking threw all the cabinets before he put his arms around her waist from behind and held her tight.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something other then ramen."

"Oh... um... Then you're not going to find what you're looking for... unless I count. You're not a cannibal, right?" She looked over her shoulder at him with an anime sweatdrop. "I could never cook so I either ate ramen here or ramen out..."

_This is what I deserve for falling for him..._ "Fine but after we move into our house... I'm taking you shopping for real food."

"Fine but after we move into our house... I'm taking you shopping for food." 

"I like that... 'our house'..." Naruto said. He turned them around still holding Hinata around the waist and walked (--Me: More like waddled) back to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke with the sun and instead of staying in bed this morning she decided to get up and take her shower. She stripped her clothes off (--Me: Not the dance type strip...) and stepped into the shower. _We are moving into Yondaime's house... Wow... Naruto doesn't have much so we won't have to move alot... I can't move anything heavy anyway..._ Hinata thought as she shampooed her hair. _I wonder what the house looks like. I've never been around the Uchiha residence area... my father never thought it was a good idea to go around there because of all of the people who were killed, bad luck he said._ Hinata rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and started to wash her body. Few minutes go by before there is a knock on the door.

"Hinata-hime?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming in."

"Alright." She heard the door open and she pulled the curtain semi-back to reveal her face, "Konichiwa Naruto-kun."

He kissed her cheek softly, "Konichiwa Hinata-hime." She went back into the shower while Naruto did what ever he needed to before he left. She finished her shower and came out to see the towel was dirty.

_Ughhh!!! Naruto!!!_ She looked around his bathroom and in the closet but couldn't find any, she did find some other things that she questioned though. _Who doesn't keep clean towels in their bathroom but keeps rubber gloves?!?!... Well I guess obviously Naruto doesn't._ "Naruto! Where are the clean towels?!"

"Isn't there one in there?"

"No!"

"Oh, sorry... I'll get you one. One second." Hinata could hear rustling threw the door as Naruto did that anime looking/ scurring thing when he runs around the room really fast. "Found one!" Hinata rolled her eyes, ( -- Baby hormones) opened the door slightly and stuck her head out with an arm to get the towel from him. Naruto handed her the towel, "Sorry," he said as she retracted her arm with the towel in hand and shut the door. Naruto went back to doing what he was doing before Hinata needed help. Hinata went back to doing her daily morning ritual; dry off, brush teeth, fix her long hair that grew out, and all the other heigene related things girls usually do. (--Me: Sorry I'm getting lazy... I'm writing this during my suspension from school, yes I got suspended. This girl started a fight with me on monday... but besides that, I don't really feel like writing it all out... so yeah... you'll have to deal.) When Hinata was done she went to Naruto's room and looked threw his drawers.

_Maybe we should have went to my house last night._ (--Me: For all those who read the last chapter before, when I wrote they were going to sneak into the Hyuuga residence 'tonight', I changed it to 'tomorrow night'. --Writer Me: Sorry for the confusion... Felt like too much was happening in one day.) _I have nothing to wear... _She found a pair of black pants in a drawer and slipped them onto her body. She looked in the mirror Naruto had in his room. The pants were baggy and sat low but nicely on her hips. She then went to Naruto's closet for a shirt. Surprisingly he didn't have only orange and black clothes in there, even though you wouldn't know it by the clothes he wears. Hinata looked threw the shirts and stopped when she saw one that was a light ice blue in color. It looked to be too small for Naruto, the back of the shirt held Naruto's swirl. She took it off the hanger and put it on, the neck line was a little tight and she had seen a pair of scissors in one of the drawers. She figured Naruto wouldn't mind so she took the scissors and cut a straight line threw the neck line to about the middle of her breasts. She looked in the mirror once again._ This looks good... I like wearing his clan symbol... Hope it will be mine one day..._ She turned red with a small smile at the thought of one day being married to him.

"Hime," he had started calling her this for short every once in a while. Hinata was too caught up in her thoughts to hear him. "Hinata-hime?" He said as he walked into his room looking for his hime. (--Me: Note 'hime' means 'princess'.)

"Oh, Naruto. Sorry... I didn't-"

"It's okay. Come on," he said as he took her hand in his from behind and covered her eyes as she blushed, and lead her to the table. He moved his hand from her eyes to reveal the table to her. It was covered in pancakes, bacon, a few syrupes, flowers and her favorite fruit, strawberries.

"Wow..."

"Weren't you just yelling at me for only being able to say 'wow'?" She playfully punched him.

"T-this is amazing. Arigato."

He kissed her hand before saying, "No problem for the prettiest girl in Konoha." She blushed even more. He pulled the seat out and motioned for her to sit. After she sat, Naruto took the seat next to her.

"How did you-"

"Just follow the instructions on the box... You know, if you just stare at it, it's going to get cold."

"Oh... um, sorry." They sat and ate in silence for a while. "Um, Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to bring anything to Yondaime's?"

"Um... probably just clothes, pictures, and my weapon stash on the first trip there. When we get there we'll look around and see if we need to bring anything over from here."

"Alright... are you done?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah..." Naruto took her plate and put it in the sink along with his. Just as he placed it down he heard the bathroom door open. He turned around to see Hinata threw the open door, head over the toilet. He walked into the bathroom and saw she was throwing up. He pulled her hair out of the way with one hand and put the other hand on her back.

"I'm sorry."

"Not you... baby."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for that too." She didn't answer because she started throwing up again. When she stopped Naruto gave her a clean towel and sat on the floor next to her.

"Arigato."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on," she said as she stood up to just be pulled back down but onto his lap.

"Hinata-chan."

Hinata-chan? He hasn't called me that-

"I really am sorry."

"Sorry? For what? You didn't do any-"

"For getting you pregnant and kicked out of the clan and, I'm just sorry for all of it."

"First thing, a baby shouldn't be a sad thing and you shouldn't be sorry about it. Second thing, I asked for it... I did ask for us to um..." she blushed ten diferent shades of red in about two seconds at the thoughts of that night, "to, um... go back-"

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. But I still feel responsible and bad about it."

"Well it's time to be happy about it. Come on, we're moving today." She stood up and started to walk out the door. She could feel Naruto's gaze on her as she walked out.

"I like my clan symbol on you, but you want to know what I like more?"

"What?" She asked as she turned around to look at him, he still hadn't gotten up from his spot on the floor.

"That tattoo you have there," he was referring to the tattoo Hinata had gotten about a year ago, shaped as a heart with the kanji for 'love' inside it, positioned just above where the pants stoped on the right side.

She blushed when he mentioned it, _Shit!!! I forgot about that..._

"But do you want to know what I like even more then that?"

"Sure..."

"Your cute little ass." Hinata turned not pink or red but purple, a new shade for her but surprisingly she didn't faint, she was just frozen. Naruto got up and walked over to Hinata. "Hinata?" He waved a hand in front of her face. "Hinata? Hinata-hime?" She didn't respond. Naruto stopped and thought, _What can I do to get her back?... I could always-_ He was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. He took a look at Hinata and realized he wasn't going to be able to come up with something to help Hinata so he decided to open the door. There was another knock on the door before Naruto reached it. "ONE MINUTE!!!" And the person on the other side could have sworn she heard Naruto say, "Goddammit." Naruto opened the door to reveal Hanabi staring back at him. "Oh... Hanabi-san, what are you doing here?"

"I want to see my sister."

"I thought your family disowned her."

"Father did and the elders agree. Both me and Neji didn't want to but we had no choice in the matter, even if we did though, it's hard to go against Father."

"Oh... well, your sister's kind of... frozen."

"Fro-" Hanabi stopped as she saw her sister. "What did you do?!?!"

"Nothing! I just said that she- uh, something. I just said something and she turned red like that!" Hanabi walked up to her sister, past Naruto and sighed.

"You must have said something really drastic... This is almost as bad as the time she saw you training with that ero-sennin in your boxers." Hanabi hit Hinata with, what looked like to Naruto, a Jyuuken style attack.

"Ow! Be careful of the- Oh... Hanabi, why are you here?"

"To see how you're doing..."

"Oh..." Naruto was looking at the two sisters with a face on that showed what he couldn't say, 'What the hell just happened?'

"Hinata-hime, we should get going."

"You want to come with us Hanabi-san?"

"Um, I want to, but I shouldn't. We aren't allowed to be seen around you, much less with you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we are moving into Yondaime's house so come there if you need me."

"Why are you moving there?"

"Naruto is Yondaime's son."

"Wow."

"Yeah, that's all I could say and Hinata yelled at me."

"Well I'll see you later," Hanabi said as she walked to the door.

"Hanabi-san, wait a sec.," Hinata said, "Do you know what has happened with my clothes and possesions?"

"No one has touched or moved anything yet. Why?"

"Promise not to say anything."

"I came here to see you, let me remind you, we aren't supose to do that."

"True, I'm planning on going to get some of it tonight."

"Oh... okay. And before I leave... How's the baby?"

"Um... fine, I think..." Hinata answered her sister before her sister gave her a smile and wave leaving threw the door.

"Come on, I think we should be going too," Naruto told her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All done... well with this chappie... you didn't think I meant the whole story now did you?!?! lol it's okay if you did... yeah anyway until next time... uhhhhhhhhhh being sick sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!... yeah as you can guess i'm sick... sick during my suspension... ow ow ow my stomach hurts!!!!!!!


	4. Naruto's New House and his Okaa san

--------------------'Time/ How much time'-------------------- : Time skip

--------------------Meanwhile-------------------- : while that happened, so did this

"In parenthesis" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause

_Italic _:thinking

**_Bold and Italic _**: Kyuubi speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... Except the baby... I do own 'it' sort of, cept 'it' isn't born yet

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A NaruHina Love Story Sequel Part 4**

"Naruto, are you sure you're okay about living over here?" Hinata asked concerned, standing in the entrance of Yondaime's old house.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for one thing... Sasuke's house, or the place where he use to live, is right down the street. Second thing would be we will be living in the house of the person who sealed that monster inside of you."

**_Who she calling monster?!?!_**

_You... you are a monster... now shut up for once. _"Yeah... I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" She sent him a concerned look.

"Come on!!!" Naruto said almost whinning. "Hinata-hime," he said in the same tone, "you know me! I'll be fine! Dattebayo!!!"

"Okay... if you say so..." _You're right Naruto, I do know you. I know how much concern you have for Sasuke. How when you hear the name 'Sasuke' you get depressed. I also know your childhood. How everyone shunned you. What I didn't know at the time was why they shunned you but I now know that it was the kyuubi and even now that I know, I still love you. But I'm concerned about you. To live in the house that once contained the person who caused that childhood... who caused all that pain to ou, plus living near the house that once held your first close friend who you have so much concern for... but that is one of the reasons I like you so much. The way you can put on a smile even though you're hurting so much._ Hinata's thoughts brought a tear to each of her eyes. _Dammit I wish I was braver and could have told him sooner... so that way... he wouldn't have been alone... for so long..._

She felt two strong arms wrap around her and Naruto's voice say, "Please, I'll be fine... I don't like seeing you so worried."

"Oh-okay... I'll try," she said as Naruto brushed away softly the tears that had formed, with his thumbs.

"This house is really big, do we really need this much room for us and a baby?" Naruto asked trying to get her mind off of him.

"Probably not... but we do need more then your apartment."

"True. Come on, let's look around." For the next few hours they looked around the house. Naruto found Yondaime's old house, his house now, wonderful. It was extravagant, huge, but still home like not museum like. The house was fully furnished, had over 35 rooms (Naruto lost count after 35), a big living room and a big kitchen, which Hinata was a little excited about. They're were pictures of Jiriaya with Yondaime and his teammates when Yondaime was little and pictures of Yondaime with Kakashi and his teammates when they were little. _Dammit... he's even wearing the mask there!!!_ Naruto and Hinata kept looking around their new house, opening every door. They didn't think that they had gotten to the master bedroom, but with some of the ones they did walk into they were starting to wonder if they had. Naruto and Hinata walked to one of the last rooms left in the house and opened the door. When they saw what was inside they couldn't believe their eyes. The room was double the size of most of the other rooms, a bed taking about a forth of the room (remember the room is double the size of alot of the rooms and those rooms were really big to start with), and a few dressers. There was also a small table next to the bed, a full sized mirror on the master bathroom door, a door to the closet which also held a full sized mirror and a sliding door that was half open. They could see that it lead to a balcony right outside their room and could see a little of their back yard from their current position. Hinata had motioned for Naruto to come with her to the balcony but he didn't see it because he was caught on the pictures which sat on the dresser. One of the pictures was of Yondaime and a woman. The woman next to Yondaime was very pretty. She had shoulder length black hair, but the same color eyes as Naruto. She was just above average in height and shape with a chuunin vest on and semi-tight pair of black pants. She also wore the plated gloves and a hite-ate around her neck.

"That is your okaa san."

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!?!"

"I've been standing here for the past twenty minutes. You've been just staring at that picture, I was starting to wonder if I should start performing some medical jutsus but decided to just scare the shit out of you... if that didn't work I would have resulted in jutsus."

"Baa chan," Naruto said stubbornly.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" Tsunade-sama hit him on the head. "I'M NOT OLD!!!"

"Come on Baa chan you may look young but everyone knows you are like 53, 54."

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! I AM NOT THAT OLD!!!"

"Of course you're not. Of course you're not. Sorry Baa chan."

Tsunade-sama's head started to turn anime red (when it turns red bottom up) but then turned anime back to it's normal color (when it turns normal top to bottom) few seconds later. "Fine, I won't tell you about your okaa san."

"No, no, no. Goman. Goman. Goman. Goman. Goman. Goman. Goman. Goman. Goman. Go-" Naruto said in the matter of five seconds.

"Alright enough already."

------------Meanwhile------------

Hinata was in the kitchen cooking dinner, ramen of course considering that is all Naruto had and all they brought over and they hadn't had any time to go grocery shopping.

------------Back to Naruto------------

"Wait... So that's my okaa san?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, I was... uhh... sort of drunk."

"Sort of?"

"Shh. I forgot to tell you that you'd find a picture of her here."

Naruto picked the picture up off the dresser. "What happened to her?"

"You probably don't really want to know."

"Just tell me... Please."

"Alright... She was killed a few days after giving birth to you and the Kyuubi was put in you. People were there trying to kill you and the Kyuubi but your okaa san protected you and got killed. You were lucky Sandaime came and stopped it before they got to you. He then made it a law no one could hurt you because of, or tell you about the Kyuubi."

"I was lucky he came?! My okaa san got killed because of me! And it would have been better if they had got me. I would be with her and my father instead of here were I get looked down upon." He sat on the bed still looking at the picture. She watched him sit there stare at the picture. Tsunade-sama wanted to do something. She wanted to just help him. Anything to get the look of sadness he never showed off of his face. She sat on the bed next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Look Naruto, your okaa san gave her life for you, so you could live and be happy, so you have a chance at life. Don't wish that the villagers got you as well because she wouldn't want that." She stopped for a little and watched him, his expression unchanged. "If you gave your life for Hinata would you want her to wish that she died too?" Naruto shook his head slightly 'no'. "You are like your okaa san, so if you would feel that way, it's the same with her."

"Arigato," Naruto said as he hugged her, his head on her shoulder because he didn't want to get hit by her for being "perverted". At first she was surprised he was showing so many real emotions because she had always seen him as the cute but very annoying little brother who always hid his true feelings. When she collected her bearings she hugged him back so tight he was pushed inbetween Tsunade-sama's breasts. "Ahh... Baa chan, I can't breathe."

"Goman," she said as she let go of him.

Few minutes later they heard Hinata call for them to come down. They went down to the kitchen, it took the two a while before finding it because of the amount of rooms but eventually found it after about ten minutes.

"What took you so long?" Hinata asked Naruto and Tsunade-sama when they finally found the kitchen.

"Ahh... We kind of..."

"Got lost?" Hinata said finishing Naruto's sentence. She had become good at doing just that. When ever he stumbled over his words for what ever reason it was, she was able to finish it. "Maybe I should make you a map."

"If it's a map of you I'd gladly accept," Naruto said after he wrapped his arms around HInata. He bent down to kiss her but stopped mid motion because he heard Tsunade-sama clear her throat in the fashion people do to signalize they are still here. "Goman Baa chan."

"Uh-huh... Remember Hinata, don't go doing any heavy lifting or training. I presume you don't want to loose that child."

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

"And one more thing."

"What would that be Baa chan?"

"YOU LITTLE!!! Never mind... be quiet Naruto I'm talking to Hinata now. Hinata-san, I was wondering if you would mind if I have Sakura-san help me with your pregnancy. Not that I need much help. It's just, you see, it's about time in her training where I have to teach her about pregnancy jutsus and such and you happen to be right on time for that. So I was wondering if you could help."

"Hai, it's fine with me... just as long as you'll still be there."

"I'll still be there, she is still just learning and I don't want any thing to happen to you or your child."

"Arigato."

"I'll show myself out the door. See you later." Hinata and Naruto did that half-bow thing and Tsunade-sama lead herself out. Hinata turned back to the ramen she was cooking and held a frown.

"What's wrong Hinata-hime?"

"The ramen is soggy."

"That's okay. We can go to Ichiraku's and then the Hyuuga estates to get your items.

"Hai." Naruto put his arm around her. "Uhh... Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"I'll lead us out, I don't want to get lost in here..." Naruto put the hand not wrapped around Hinata behind his head.

"That's probably a good idea."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- I am so sorry everyone for the out of characterness... Hinata is more confident and stuff because she now has no reason to be nervous and stutter because she how has Naruto... there fore she has no reason to be nervous and stutter... so yeah... and Naruto... well no matter how I try to write him in character... it just doesn't work for me... for some reason I can't write his character in character. Sorry

OMG bad day today!!! It took me all day to type this because I have had constant interruptions. I have a massive head ache the size of Texas (don't ask me how a head ache can be the size of a peice of land...) because instead of listening to the freaking little brats that are called my siblings screaming I decided it just be better to put the music really loud to drown out the screaming but... it gave me a head ache :'( and I'm so sorry for not updating in like a month!!! I'M SUPER SORRY!!! First two weeks I had massive writer's block (I was also suspended for fighting... some girl started a fight with me... so I dealing with the school and not being able to see clearly, she slapped me on the left side under my eye), then I went to Disney for a week and even though on the plane ride I escaped the writer's block I was so caught up on listening to my mom's convo with this lady from my town who just happened to pick the seat next to us going to the same place and it was my first time on a plane so that didn't help me concentrate on writing cause I was looking out the window the whole time and then this week I was able to go back to school so I have been dealing with make up work (and with three honors classes that is alot of work...) and I'm so so so sorry!!! please forgive me!!! This is all I have written in a month!!! I'm so pathetic!!! This is so bad... like usually I'm writing this much in like 1/2/3 weeks... Oh well... Life happens and life will go on... (May 5, 2007)


	5. A Run in With Neji, Meeting and New Team

--------------------'Time/ How much time'-------------------- : Time skip

--------------------Meanwhile-------------------- : while that happened, so did this

"In parenthesis" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause

_Italic _:thinking

**_Bold and Italic _**: Kyuubi speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... Except the baby... I do own 'it' sort of, cept 'it' isn't born yet

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A NaruHina Love Story Sequel Part 5**

(By the way... okaa san means mother... i'm going to put translations from now on... sorry... it's a habbit to talk a little japanese now because of all my friends...)

On the tree next to her bedroom window she couldn't help but think,_ They haven't changed it at all... My window is still open like when I left, my bed still unmade and my jacket still on the floor._

"Hey Hinata. Don't worry about anything other then what's in your room. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"N-no thanks... It's okay." She jumped into her old room through the window. Hinata grabbed one of the bigger bags off of her bed posts and walked over to the closet. She pushed a third of the shirts into the bag which was then already stuffed. Zipping the bag she thought she heard someone outside her door. She frooze and slowly turned around. Hinata could feel the chakra was her father's. She sighed in relief when her father did not come into the room and kept walking. When he was far away she walked over to the window. "Naruto, catch this." Hinata waited until he was ready before throwing it. She grabbed another bag and started folding her kimonos and placed them neatly in it. Once again she called out to Naruto when the bag was full and threw it out. Hinata filled two more bags and was working on the fifth in all when she was startled to hear a voice. "Neji-nii san, ummm... Konichiwa."

"Hinata-nii san. You're not suppose to be here."

"N-Neji-n-nii san, I-I-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

Hinata was relieved, "Arigato nii san."

"But I do have a few questions."

_Shit..._ "Y-yes?"

"Who was it?"

"Was what?"

Neji gaev her a look that said "Stop playing around. You know what I mean."

"You promise not to kill him?" He nodded. "N-Naruto." Neji turned his back towards her, at that second she looked out the window and waved at Naruto to leave. Naruto nodded to show her he understood. She looked to Neji just as he turned to face her.

"How could you?"

"I... I... I don't know..." She paused for a while, Neji watched her waiting for her to continue. "I know that I love him... and I have for a long time... and... I know it was fast but I didn't want to let him go... I wanted to be closer to him... I didn't think it through. I thought nothing bad could happen to me... that nothing bad would happen... I felt safe..." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked to the floor. A minute later she heard the door open and close and looked up. No one was in the room with her. "Neji... please don't be mad with me." She stood in her old room for a while in silence before she yawned and then remembered she should get going. She stuffeed the rest of the clothes she wanted in the last bag before walking over to the window. Before she jumped out onto the tree she looked back ar her old room. "This is it..." she said and jumped out of the window onto the tree. With the last of the clothes she wanted she jumped onto a nearby roof on her way to her boyfriend's father's ex-house, now her boyfriend's and her house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked into the house only to trip over a sleeping body. "Naruto-kun?" She asked as she lay on the ground next to him. "Naruto-kun?" He stirred in his sleep and in the process he rolled closer to her putting his arm protectively around her. She blushed, "Naruto-kun, wake up." Their faces just a few inches from each other, she got an idea. She kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled away, she looked at him, he was making a fishy face. (You know when the lips are puckered and stuff...) She giggled at the sight of him sleeping on the hard wood floor, fishy face, subconsciously protectively holding her, not going to wake up any time soon. Except she could think of one thing that would or could wake him.

"Ramen," she whispered in his ear. He shot straight up.

"WHERE?!" He looked around for it quickely on to catch Hinata's grin aimed for him. "That's not funny Hina-hime."

"I found it pretty amusing." He pouted and she kissed him. "So why are you sleeping in the door way?"

He blushed, "I uhh... couldn't find the bedroom and went around in circles and I think I collapsed here..." she giggled at him.

"Come on... I'll show you where the bedroom is..." she stood up and waited for him. When he got up she took his and and put it over her shoulder and lead the way to the bedroom.

"Hina-hime?" He asked when they got into bed and were facing each other, one of his hands playing with her hair, one of her hands resting on his cheek.

"Yes Naru-kioshi (beloved)?"

"What did Neji have to say?" He asked softly.

"Don't worry about it Naru-kioshi (beloved)."

"Tell me please."

"Tomorrow. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay Hina-hime. Skidaiyo (I love you)," he said sweetly.

"Skidaiyo Naru-kioshi."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days after her talk with Neji she woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. The past few days had been a lot of work, cleaning the house covered in 15 years of dust and dirt for one. She sat up on the bed and was just about to get off when the door opened.

"Hina-hime, your awake," he was carrying a tray with a steaming breakfast on it.

"Naru-kioshi, ohayo (good morning)," Naruto walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to her. "You didn't have to... I coul-"

"You've been doing so much lately... I thought I'd do something for you." She kissed his cheek.

"That's so sweet... but hold that thought," she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, almost knocking the tray over but with Naruto's ninja skills it wasn't hard to catch it. Naruto knew what it was right away considering it happened every morning since she moved in with him, but he didn't get it until after the third time and didn't stop apoligizing about it until after the fifth time. He left the tray on the bed and followed her to the bathroom where he held her hair back for her and rubbed her back. "Arigato (thank you) Naru-kioshi," she said when the vomit was all out.

"No problem. That is why I'm here," he gave her a genuine smile.

"Let me clean up and then I'll come out. 'Kay?"

"Of course," he kissed her on her forehead, then left. She brushed her teeth first, then took a quick shower and changed into the clothes Naruto had brought in for her while she was in the shower. She walked out to see Naruto standing on the balcony. He turned around when he heard the bathroom door shut. "Hina-hime, the food's still warm but if you want me to make more-"

"It's fine Naru-kioshi (beloved)."

"Fine?! You need to have the best!" He started to run aross the room to the door but she grabbed his wrist before he got to his sesired destination.

"Naruto, you are the best, so anything you do is the best." He blushed.

"Arigato (Thank you)." HInata kissed his cheek.

"Come on, let's eat before the food gets to cold to." They sat on the bed, talked and ate. When they finished Naruto took the tray back to the kitchen, using the map Hinata drew for him. He came back to the room and Hinata was sitting on the bed starring out at their backyard over the balcony.

"Hina-hime..." She looked to him, "take it easy today. Tsunade-baa chan want to see me so I have to go but just stay home and take it easy. 'Kay?"

"Okay Naru-Kioshi (beloved)."

"I'll be back later."

"See you later then," Hinata said before Naruto kissed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The chuunin exams you participated in were never finished and then you left with Jiraiya to train, meaning you're still a gennin."

"But I can't be the only one. What's the big deal?"

"You are the only one from your age group who hasn't become a chuunin yet."

"How do you expect me to become Hokage when I'm still a gennin?!?!"

"That is why I called you here, you are going to take this year's chuunin exams."

"But I don't have a team."

"Yes, which is why I arranged for you to join a team."

"You want me to join a gennin team?!"

"Last time I checked you are a gennin." Naruto got an anime sweat drop. Tsunade-sama then yelled, "Come in you three!!!" Three familiar gennin then burst into the office.

"Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon?!?!"

"Hey Boss!" They yelled in unison.

"Tsunade-baa chan," he said dragging the 'chan' out, "you've got to be kidding."

"Nope, this is your team until the chuunin exams are over. The exams will be held in three months. I'm giving you extra notice time because you need to get to know your team's strength and weaknesses, plus there is the," she looked at Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, "the... addition and the symptoms that come with it."

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"Come here," he walked closer to her. She then whispered, "The baby and the mood swings and morning sicknesses."

"Ohhhh..." Tsunade-sama shook her head disapointedly.

"What addition and symptoms Tsunade-baa chan?" Konohamaru asked.

"Naruto will tell you when he feels fit bit until then you leave him alone about it."

"Why don't you just tell us?!" Konohamaru whined much like Naruto use to.

"Because it's his personal buisness along with someone else and not my place to give that information out."

"Tsuuunaaa-"

"Tsunade-sama is right. When I want to tell you I will. It's none of your buisness and doesn't have anything to do with the chuunin exams ot this team so I never have to tell you, even though I probably will. Which means shut your mouth and leave her alone about this." Konohamaru's mouth hung open surprised at the sudden seriousness of Naruto's personality and tone.

"Okay Boss... wait, since your part of Konohamaru corps you should be calling me boss!"

"Huh?! No way!!!"

"Yes! You have to! It is Konohamaru corps!"

"It may be but I'm not calling you boss! Tsunade-baaaaa channnnn! Tell him I don't have to!!!"

"That is none of my buisness... but it is Konohamaru corps..." she added just to annoy him.

"Haha!" Konohamaru said to tease him.

"There is no way you are getting me to call him 'boss'." Moegi and Udon had been staring on watching the sceene unfold.

"You three may leave. You can wait for Naruto in the hall or go train or what ever you plan on doing today."

"I'm going to train later today," Naruto informed them.

Konohamaru corps then decided and told Naruto and Tsunade-sama, "Then we'll train too."

"Dammit."

"We'll wait for you Boss," Moegi said to Naruto.

"I'm going to go back home before I go train though... I'll find you later." Konohamaru Corps left the office and went off to a training ground.

"Naruto," Tsunade-sama said taking Naruto out of his thoughts, "give this note to Hinata."

"Okay... Is that all?"

"Yup... I think so..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so here's the deal... i had finals for the last week... that meant no time for writing... that means i won't be updating again for 1-2 weeks... (here i just combined chapters 5 and 6 because they were two short chapters and now it's one long one...) that means you can say "update soon please" (even though 1-2 weeks isn't soon, sorry) or something like that but NOT rudely... anyway... remember I LOVE THOSE WHO REVIEW!!! so if you review... i love you!!! (not like naruto x hinata way... friend like way...) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! (i'm begging here... haven't been having the greatest week and would REALLY appreciate some reviews... even if you rate it from let's say... 1-10, 10 being the highest and you just leave a number...)


	6. Dammit Neji, Not Now

--------------------'Time/ How much time'-------------------- : Time skip

--------------------Meanwhile-------------------- : while that happened, so did this

"In parenthesis" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause

_Italic _:thinking

**_Bold and Italic _**: Kyuubi speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... Except the baby... I do own 'it' sort of, cept 'it' isn't born yet

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A NaruHina Love Story Sequel Part 6**

Naruto opened the door to a rush of scent which was filling the house and now, his nose. He walked to the kitchen to see a tray of chocolate chip cookies on the table. Naruto took a few and head up to the bedroom where he figured Hinata would be.

"These are yummy Hina-hime."

She smiled at him while sitting up into indian style, "I'm glad you think so." He handed one of the cookies to her as he climbed onto the bed and put his legs encircling her. "What did Tsunade-sama want?"

"To tell me I'm still a gennin."

"That's right... you are... But with how well you did on the mission I didn't notice..."

"Arigato (thank-you) Hina-hime," he said looking at her.

"What else did she say?"

"I'm going to take the chunnin exams in three months... and she put me on Konohamaru's team for the exam..."

"Three months... that's alot of time... she only gave us a few days the first time..."

"THIS IS A CATASTROPHY!!! I'M ON KONOHAMARU'S TEAM!!!"

"It's not that bad Naruto-kun, you'll do great on any team... three months..." She started thinking about all the time Tsunade-sama was giving Naruto and his new team. Thoughts of chuunin exams brought her to thinking of her fight with Neji, Naruto's promise to beat Neji for her, the conversation with Naruto before he fought Neji where she cheered him up, where she was able to push past her fear of talking to him, where he said he liked people like her and gave her more confidence in herself; all the while not listening to Naruto complain about being on Konohamaru, Moegi's and Udon's team. When she snapped back into the real world, she leaned closer to him and kissed him passionately. He was taken aback at first but soon melted into her touch. She pulled away, "You're going to do great, don't worry about what team you're on."

"Okay, I won't... Thanks."

She smiled, "No problem."

He kissed her cheek before saying, "I'm gonna go train, I'll be back to help you for dinner." He climbed off the bed and had his hand on the door knob before turning around suddenly and making a direct line back to the bed and Hinata. "I forgot," he said to her before he started rumaging through his pockets, unaware of Hinata's shocked state.

"Forgot what Naru-kioshi (beloved)?" She asked after she collected her bearings.

"This," he held the note out to her. "It's from Tsunade-baa chan."

"Okay, arigato," She smiled at him as she took the note from his hand. He smiled back at her and was off to find Konohamaru corps.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHH!!! Where'd it go?!?! Where'd it go?!?! I can't be lost in my own house!!!"

"Naruto? I thought you left like, twenty minutes ago."

"I can't find my map... how'd you find me?"

"It isn't hard with your yelling... come on," she grabbed his hand and lead him down a different hallway, then opened a door. "There you go."

"Ohhh... so it was that hallway... not the other... Arigato Hina-hime," his trademark grin appeared on his face. Hinata smiled sweetly at him and shut the door behind him.

_How is he still lost? We've been here for what now?... 4... 5 days..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What took you so long boss?" Moegi asked when Naruto showed up, Udon and Konohamaru were sparring.

"I had to deliver a note," he answered, which was partly the truth.

"It took that long to deliver a note?"

"Yeah... so what?"

"Nothing..." she answered a little shyly.

"Boss, I mean, Naruto is here! About time too!"

"Yeah, I'm here..."

"How come you won't tell us what's going on?" Konohamaru questioned.

"Because it's none of your buisness," he answered bluntly.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Can't we just start training, or do I have to sit through this interrogation?"

_He's never acted this way before with us... he was always... hyper... never serious... _"Maybe you should just drop it, Konohamaru," Moegi's tone was more demanding instead of suggesting.

"Fine," Konohamaru stated in a defeated tone.

--------------------Few hours of training later--------------------

Konohamaru panting slightly, sitting on the ground, "We have to get going Boss." He was out of breath enough, he forgot Naruto wasn't "Boss" anymore.

"Fine... I'm staying for a little longer though." Konohamaru got up slowly and lead Moegi and Udon off the field. When they were far enough off, if someone were standing there, they'd think Naruto was talking to the trees. "What's the reason for standing there for the past hour?" Few moments later a man a year older then Naruto with long black hair and white eyes, walked out of the shadows of the trees.

"You got my cousin pregnant, what do you think?"

"I don't think... you should know that... I only act..."

Neji scowled, "How could you be so careless?"

"I... I don't know."

"Were you thinking about her? Her future? Who she was suppose to become?" On surface, Neji was being a cold bastard, but if someone looked deep enough they could see he was showing some of the emotion called care for his cousin, in his words.

"I was thinking about-"

**_Her body._**

"No!"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "You weren't thinking about her?"

"No, I mean, yes... I mean no I wasn't thinking about her, yes I was."

"Why'd you get her pregnant then?" Neji's temper and volume had steadily increased; both showing no sign of stopping.

**_Nice problem you got yourself into Kit._**

_Shut-dup stupid kitsune!!! This is all your fault. _"Look, I didn't think it fully through. I was being stupid but at least I'm not running away from my mistakes or blaming it on destiny. Now if your done, I need to get going." He then started to walk past Neji but before he walked past he caught a glimpse of Neji's eyes. The Byukagan was activated. "Dammit Neji... not now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sooo... i got out of school on the 20th, haven't got my final grades yet or report card... i know i don't have to go to summer school or stay back a year so it's all good... i should have more time for writing... then again i might have to babysit sibs even more now and i also have swim practice and meets and marching band practice... yesterday i had a swim meet and today i have one (today's the 28th of june) and i did a 50 yard butterfly in 45 seconds... kinda slow... but better then most people... anyway... remember I LOVE THOSE WHO REVIEW!!! so if you review... i love you!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! (not like naruto x hinata way... friend like way...)


	7. Not a Real Chapter, I'm Sorry

sorry it's been such a long time since i've updated... i will most definitely be doing another chapter and many more after that... i'm gonna do a chapter 5 in time... unfortunately, at the time being, life is being a bitch and keeping me from writing... so, i'm afraid to say, all stories are on hold until life leaves me alone T.T


End file.
